A Lost Love
by CanadaXPrussia
Summary: Canada has been missing for over a year, and Russia is the only one who seems to care. Russia tries to find his lost love..will he succeed?
1. Chapter 1

Russia's POV-  
I was but a small country then, I can remember the snowy day... I sighed, reminiscing on the thought of his soft blonde hair, how cute it was when he spoke so soft, when he blushed and acted shy. I missed my Matvey, my Canada... He had been missing so long. Nobody really noticed at first, but I did. I wanted him to be by my side again, to smell his maple scent, touch his soft blonde hair...play with his bouncy and free curl.  
I sighed again as I heard Latvia at the door of my chamber, he softly and timidly spoke, "Are you well, Mister Russia?" I nodded slowly and walked past Latvia, patting his shoulder lightly. "You and the other Baltics have worked hard, da?" Latvia nodded. "Well then...you may all go for the rest of the day. I'm going out." Latvia quickly nodded again, "Thank you, Mister Russia!" With that, Latvia ran off to the other Baltic countries.  
I slowly closed the door to my quarters and walked out of my house, locking the door and going out into the winter snow... Of course with some vodka for the trip.  
(Sorry it's a short chapter x.x But! I hope you enjoyed it :D)


	2. Chapter 2

Canada's POV-  
I had been lost in Russia's land for about a year now, just walking through white space. There were instances where I came past a small town, but I would just pass through, sometimes I would be offered food or shelter-which I never took. I didn't know where I was even going, I just kept walking. There were the occasions where I would pass a wild animal and I would run, out of fear.  
I sighed. "Mattie, what have you gotten yourself into...?" I mumbled to myself. I looked around, finding a small divot in the snow, maybe a fox hole. But inside the fox hole there was something that looked like a vodka bottle, and it was that.  
I picked it up, smelling the bottle and smiling, remembering Russia. The bottle smelled just like him, for he always smelled highly of it. Not that I disliked the smell, for it soother me. But what I saw through the light fall of snow startled my calmness. At first I just saw a scarf and thought it was just forgotten here, but then the scarf lead to the body of somebody, Ivan, my Russia. I ran to him, kneeling down and laying my head on his chest. I sighed in relief when I felt his shallow breathing.  
Near by was a canopy of trees, I picked Ivan up-as best as I could pick up a man almost twice my size-and took him under the trees and laid him on his back, then laid down beside him. I snuggled into him and smiled softly, taking in a huge breath of his scent as I waited for my Ivan to wake up...  
(Sorry this one seems short as well...but I promise they will get longer. I also apologize if it seems confusing, but I will explain the back story in another chapter.)


	3. Chapter 3

Russia's POV-  
I didn't know what happened. One minute I was walking in the snow, the next, collapse...I was out. Maybe it was just from exhaustion. I had barely been sleeping with Canada gone... I don't remember how he even disappeared. Suddenly I felt movement while I was unconscious. I was in such a weird state. I was unconscious but conscious of the world around me. I was placed back onto the floor, it was cold...hard snow. There was heat pressed against me. I didn't know what it was. I woke up a while after, groaning. My head hurt like Hell...  
"I-Ivan?" I heard a soft and ever so familiar voice speak. "Ivan!" Matthew hugged me tightly and smiled, I could see his face...but it was fuzzy. He looked so horrid. He reminded me of the Jews when Germany's boss, Hitler, had 'punished' them. "Matvey.." I didn't even recognize my own voice. "Matvey, I missed you." I smiled as best I could, returning Matthew's hug. "R-Russia...I got lost in your land." I closed my eyes again, wincing. "I'm sorry, Matvey. I should have found you sooner. You look horrible."

Matthew laughed. It sounded so fake. "It's okay, i-it's my fault. Let's go back to your place, okay?" I nodded. "Love ya, Ivan." Matthew kissed my forehead, I could smell the maple faintly. "I love you too, Matvey." Matthew helped me up slowly and I stood. I felt like an infant, walking for the first time. Matthew wrapped an arm around my waist. I sighed lightly, walking back to my house with Canada.

(Time skip...)  
Once we got back to my place Canada helped me up to my bed. "What did you do, Ivan..Why were you in the snow?" I sighed, slowly laying down and wincing, the pain in my head was unbearable. "I was looking for you. No one had made any efforts..You've been gone for over a year now. Your land is turning to ruin, most of your people are dead now. I don't even know what happened to you. You just disappeared..."  
Matthew laughed, closing his eyes. I could see his body tremble a bit as he sat on the foot of my bed, facing away from me. "How could you not remember..." My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Matthew's voice changed, he sounded slightly..angered. He couldn't be angry though, it was impossible to get him mad. "You were drunk, I doubt you would remember though." Matthew laughed again, turning to look at me. "You came to my house. You and your army. You ambushed my country, then tried to make me be part of your country. You slaughtered all of the men..then raped and slaughtered the women. Those who got away hid in the forest and are now starving." Matthew's back was now hunched over and his head was in his hands. "Ivan, why.." He was sobbing now... "I love you, and you decide to treat me like shit!? I just don't get it.. And now you act like nothing's wrong! How the fuck could you not remember that...how could the whole world not know that... The day after I even went to you to ask what the fuck was wrong with you. You didn't know what happened." Matthew laughed..it sounded so twisted. "Maybe I'm insane, huh? You thinking that?" Matthew glared at me, I had never seen him so mad. I quickly shook my head, wincing. "You think I came here to just see you? I've been looking for you...to talk to you. My plane broke down in the middle of nowhere in Poland and I tried to get here. I was closer to your border than Poland's capital so I tried to find a ride..but no one would take me. Why would you do this Russia..."

Canada collapsed onto the floor, sobbing. I got up to sit by his side. He punched my chest, I flinched back. It actually hurt... His punches never really hurt me. "Matvey..." I closed my eyes. "I'm sorry.." I sat back onto my bed, looking down and quietly watching him sob.

(I hope you enjoyed this chapter :D I think it should have cleared up what even happened to Canada and why he hadn't just taken a plane to Russia's place~ Please comment and review)


End file.
